


A Day With You

by ReasonToSmile



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonToSmile/pseuds/ReasonToSmile
Summary: After Aaron went back home from the hospital, after his bruises faded and his scars healed, after James' funeral was over, they went back to normal. Normal, except for the rings in their fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little day in the life of Aaron and Robert, because their love keeps me awake at night.

Bliss.

It's the only way to describe their current situation.

After Aaron went back home from the hospital, after his bruises faded and his scars healed, after James' funeral was over, they went back to normal. 

Normal, except for the rings in their fingers.

Aaron was getting used to wearing a metal band on his finger. It had been a week, but the weight of it still caught him by surprise sometimes. It was a strange feeling, but nowhere near as alien as seeing it on Robert.

It's not that Aaron wasn't used to seeing Robert with a ring; quite the contrary. Until fairly recently, his fiancé's finger had been adorned with his wedding ring. He never took it off, not even during their secret rendezvouses in the affair. It hadn't surprised Aaron then—both knew what they were getting into. It had bothered him though, later on, after Robert and Chrissie's marriage ended without anything to salvage and Robert had kept the ring on. 

It was over now. Chrissie's ring was long gone, and the place it used to be in was now occupied by Aaron's own.

What was strange about it was the fact that Aaron had never actually believed he would ever get married. That idea had gone out the window the second he admitted he was gay. His relationship track record and the fleeting marriages of the people around him had only helped solidify the idea.

It was different now, with Robert. He had always managed to make Aaron crazy, to make him believe he could do whatever he wanted to, that he could be whoever he wanted.

Robert had seen him at his worst. He knew everything about him, his hopes and dreams and his deepest regrets. They had shared life stories, each darker than the last, until there was nothing left to tell. And whilst years ago Robert would have used the information to manipulate and control him, the only thing Aaron had received from him was sympathy and comfort. Robert looked at him without any disgust or fear and stayed.

Having someone who would not only die for him, but die alongside him was a new thing to Aaron.

Having someone to plan a forever with, someone to call home? Well, he had never expected that.

Aaron's left hand fingers caressed Robert's scar, tracing circles where the bullet had gone in. His head was resting on his fiancé's shoulder, eyes half open and following the movement of his fingers. Robert's own left hand moved similarly in Aaron's gel-free hair, ruffling his curls. It was early morning, nobody was awake yet and they were filled with bliss.

"So," Robert started, voice raspy from sleep. "Chas suggested a big gay wedding, but I'm not sure that's your style." He smiled jokingly, and kissed Aaron's forehead.

He had been doing that a lot lately, small touches and innocent kisses, as if he was trying to make sure Aaron was real, that he was there and he wasn't going to vanish right in front of him.

"Not really," Aaron admitted. "But it is yours—"

"Not this time," cut Robert, growing serious. "Not with you. I don't need a big party to prove how committed I am to you. You know, and that's enough."

Aaron kissed his pec softly to show he understood. This was a new side of Robert, one not many people had seen, and he marvelled at the vulnerability in Robert's voice.

"Mum and Vic will be disappointed though. And you know the Dingles never pass up an opportunity for a party."

"We can have a small ceremony and an all-out reception then," Robert suggested. "How do you feel about that?"

Aaron raised his head and looked at Robert's questioning eyes.

"Perfect," he answered.

He didn't recognise himself. Lying in bed with a man he'd had an affair with and discussing wedding plans.

"Just so you're prepared, you'll probably receive a few death threats," Aaron warned with a smile.

"Ah, yes. It won't be a Dingle celebration is somebody doesn't punch me in the face," Robert said humorously.

"It won't come to that," Aaron promised.

"I just hope they don't make me drink out of a welly."

"Hey, that's a good thing." Aaron gave him a light slap in the chest, laughing. "It means they accept you as family."

"I doubt that will happen," Robert said once Aaron settled back in his chest. "They don't like me very much. Not that I can blame them," he finished bitterly.

"Robert," Aaron called him seriously. "All of us have done bad things. But we forgive and move on. That's what family does."

"Not all I've done deserves forgiveness." Robert's voice was small, his eyes wet with sorrow.

" _I_ have forgiven you," Aaron reminds him. "That should be enough for them. And it should be enough for you."

Robert offered him a thankful smile and cupped Aaron's face with his hand. They met halfway in a kiss, soft and reassuring.

And there it was again. The coldness of Robert's ring in his cheek surprised him. He closed his eyes harder, trying to control himself from doing something stupid like jump or grin into the kiss, and failing. Robert smirked, moving away lightly before pressing one last kiss into Aaron's lips.

Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert knew perfectly well what that ring did to him. Cheeky git. 

They laid there, naked bodies pressing against each other, making out like teenagers. Hands roamed, slow and unhurried, with no intention other than enjoying each other's company. Living together had its perks—there was no rush to sneak out before Chas woke up, for example. That had been embarrassing enough, even when they had gotten together properly.

They heard a shuffling from outside the door, then footsteps down the stairs. Finally, a muffled conversation started in the kitchen. The house was up.

Robert offered Aaron one last kiss and smiled. "Should we get up, then?"

Aaron smiled back, sated and happy. Robert got up, stark naked, and looked around for his clothes. His fiancé looked on, not moving from his place.

"Enjoying the view, are you?" Robert asked. He had managed to find a pair of boxers and proceeded to pick his jeans up from the floor. Aaron bit his lip, crooking his head.

"It's a nice view," he pointed out. "I don't get to see it very often."

"We live together," Robert reminded him, turning around. "We have sex every day. You see me plenty."

"Not like this," Aaron rebutted. "I always get up first in the morning. Lazy oaf."

Robert grinned widely. "So me getting dressed gets you going?" He arched his eyebrow.

"I'm just saying," Aaron insisted, "it's a nice view."

Robert laughed, honest and carefree, buttoning up his shirt. He sat back down, leaning on Aaron and kissing his chest softly.

"Back to the real world," he whispered.

"Can't we just stay in bed forever?" Aaron asked.

His fiancé rested his head on Aaron's chest, sighing loudly. "Chas would barge in eventually, you know that."

"I know," he simply answered. He pushed at Robert's head lightly, signalling to get up and messing up his hair in the process.

A few minutes and some tender kisses later, they were climbing down the stairs and walking into the kitchen, where Chas and Liv were having breakfast. Robert walked straight to the coffee pot and poured two mugs for themselves. He passed one to Aaron, who smiled gratefully at him. Chas was smiling at them, watching their synchronised morning routine, perfected after months of living together.

"So," she started. "Are you boys ready to start planning the wedding?"

"We were talking about it earlier, actually," Robert confessed, taking a seat next to her.

"Hold that thought," Aaron said. He was checking his phone with a frown. "There's an emergency at the scrapyard. I'm going to go help Adam. You coming with?" He looked up at Robert expectantly.

"Not yet, no. I've got a meeting with a client, but I'll come by later." Aaron nodded. He got up and drained his coffee in a swing. "I'll bring some lunch."

"Alright." Aaron smiled. He walked over and kissed Robert goodbye. "Later, then."

Both Chas and Liv were grinning at Robert when he turned back. He rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately, ignoring them both in favour of his breakfast. 

 

 

Robert arrived at the scrapyard a few hours later, paper bag in his hand. Aaron looked up from the car and shouted, "I was about to call you. I'm starving."

"Well, clean up a bit and let's get started. Adam not around?"

"He went back home, He's having lunch with Vic."

"More for us then," Robert said, going into the cabin.

They sat munching on their sandwiches, telling each other stories about their day and discussing their ideas for the wedding.

"I can't believe you want the reception at the Woolpack," Robert claimed.

"Well, does it matter? It's just going to be us and a bunch of Dingles and Sudgens. It's close and cheap and it's got alcohol and we won't have to spend hours looking around for a venue."

"But it's the Woolpack! We literally live there! I just think we could find something a little classier."

"You're such a snob," Aaron said affectionately.

"You agreed to marry me, remember?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

They both chuckled at that. Aaron had eventually remembered the events leading to the crush, including Robert's spontaneous proposal. And he would not let Robert forget it.

"Only you would insult me and ask me to marry you in the same sentence."

"Only you would say yes to that," Robert countered.

They finished lunch in comfortable silence after that. They found that, with each other, there was no need to fill the silence at all times. Sometimes sitting quietly together, enjoying each other's company, was enough. After lunch, they sat on their desks and kept working side to side.

Robert was fidgeting. He spun his ring around his finger with a distracted expression, biting his lip. He had been doing that a lot recently, playing with the ring. He hadn't done that before, when he was married to Chrissie. It was driving Aaron insane. He tried to ignore it, but the motion continued to catch his eye.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Robert raised his eyes confusedly. "What?"

"You're fidgeting," Aaron pointed out. "Is there something wrong? Is the ring bothering you?"

Robert shook his head, but his fiancé knew better. Aaron walked to him, setting his hands in his hips and arched his eyebrows.

"It's nothing," said Robert, smiling dismissively. "Just... I'm happy." He sighed and caressed Aaron's forehead with his fingertips, following his ring finger's movement with his eyes. "I know I don't say it much. I'm scared I might lose everything, but... I'm glad things have turned out the way they have for me."

Aaron put his arms around Robert's waist and enveloped him in a hug. He kissed the side of his neck lightly, breathing in his scent.

"Me too." Aaron smiled. "You weirdo."

"I'm serious," he insisted, but there was a smile on his face. "I've done so many bad things, I've hurt so many people, but being with you... It makes everything better. I shouldn't be here, I should be in prison by now, or dead. But instead I'm here, with you, and I feel like the luckiest broke in the world. It makes me wonder if we'd be here if I hadn't done all that. And if it makes me a horrible person to think that, in that case, it was all worth it."

Aaron looked at Robert's eyes, trying to gain his attention, but he could see that the blonde was miles away, in his own little world. Aaron touched his cheek tenderly.

Robert snapped out of it and shook his head. He looked at Aaron, eyes glassy with unshed tears, and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Aaron assured.

"I know," Robert said, and that was enough. 

 

 

Dinner was a quiet affair—just them and Liv, with Chas sill working in the pub. Afterwards, they put on a film and the three of them sat on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

As expected, Robert fell asleep almost immediately, head resting on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron chuckled when Liv pointed out Robert's open mouth, which made Robert shuffle. It didn't wake him up though, and Aaron let him rest, curling his arm around Robert's shoulder.

Soon enough, Liv yawned loudly and she climbed the stairs, heading for bed. Aaron stayed to watch the end of the film, Robert snoring softly in his ear. A thought crossed Aaron's mind.

He was going to be somebody else's husband.

He had been so focused on the proposal and the idea of a wedding, he had completely forgotten the marriage that would follow.

He was going to be someone's husband. _He was going to be Robert's husband._

The thought settled in Aaron's mind, and he accepted it without a sign of distress. He knew what he wanted. He loved Robert, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There was nothing more to it. They were getting married.

It was simple, really.

Aaron turned his head slowly and pressed a kiss to Robert's forehead. Robert woke up, tired and disoriented, and smiled as soon as he saw Aaron's face.

"Hi," he said. “Movie over?"

"Yeah."

"Bed now?"

"Of course," Aaron confirmed, but neither of them moved. "I love you."

Robert sat up, eyes halfway open. Aaron immediately missed the warmth of his body against his side.

"Love you too," Robert said.

Aaron took Robert's hand, pushing him up and dragging him to their bedroom. He could feel Robert's ring in his hand. Aaron wondered if he would ever get over it.

He hoped he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can come by and visit me on tumblr for comments on my fics or ramblings about Robron here: [findanotherreasontosmile](http://findanotherreasontosmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
